Cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) is a well-known and valuable method of first aid used to resuscitate people who have suffered from cardiac arrest. CPR requires repetitive chest compressions to squeeze the heart and the thoracic cavity to pump blood through the body. Artificial respiration, such as mouth-to-mouth breathing or a bag mask apparatus, is used to supply air to the lungs. When a first aid provider performs manual chest compression effectively, blood flow in the body is about 25% to 30% of normal blood flow. However, even experienced paramedics cannot maintain adequate chest compressions for more than a few minutes. Hightower, et al., Decay In Quality Of Chest Compressions Over Time, 26 Ann. Emerg. Med. 300 (September 1995). Thus, CPR is not often successful at sustaining or reviving the patient. Nevertheless, if chest compressions could be adequately maintained, then cardiac arrest victims could be sustained for extended periods of time. Occasional reports of extended CPR efforts (45 to 90 minutes) have been reported, with the victims eventually being saved by coronary bypass surgery. See Tovar, et al., Successful Myocardial Revascularization and Neurologic Recovery, 22 Texas Heart J. 271 (1995).
In efforts to provide better blood flow and increase the effectiveness of bystander resuscitation efforts, various mechanical devices have been proposed for performing CPR. In one variation of such devices, a belt is placed around the patient's chest and the belt is used to effect chest compressions. Our own patents, Mollenauer et al., Resuscitation device having a motor driven belt to constrict/compress the chest, U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,962 (Nov. 7, 2000); Sherman, et al., CPR Assist Device with Pressure Bladder Feedback, U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,620 (Sep. 9, 2003); Sherman et al., Modular CPR assist device, U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,106 (May 23, 2000); and Sherman et al., Modular CPR assist device, U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,745 (Jun. 4, 2002), and our application Ser. No. 09/866,377 filed on May 25, 2001, show chest compression devices that compress a patient's chest with a belt. Each of these patents is hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Since seconds count during an emergency, any CPR device should be easy to use and facilitate rapid deployment of the device on the patient. Since the forces involved in chest compression are large, a chest compression device should also include safety devices to ensure that the device does not harm the patient or rescuers. Our own devices are easy to deploy quickly, do increase the patient's chances of survival and do include safety features that protect the patient and any rescuers. Nevertheless, a novel compression belt cartridge has been designed to further increase the speed of belt deployment, the ease of use of the device, the ease of maintenance and the safety features of the device.